The Devil's Kiss
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Grimmjow and Shiro have hit a bump in there relationship and on there first day off together in a while they decide to check out a new bar, Lucifer. They meet a devilish orange haired bartender who intends to counsel away there sexual woes.


**A/N:OMG! I've done it, I've managed to pull off my first one shot! *tosses confetti into the air* Lmao I know, your probably like, seriously? It's not that hard, but for me it is, because everything just wants to be turned into a long story, my mind has a tendency off running away with the plot bunnies to create more work for me, this even almost turned into a story until I cracked down on it and here we are lol.**

**Hope you guys like it, it contains some pretty OOC stuff, dominant sadistic Ichi well Shiro's a little bit more submissive….Please don't hurt me, lol but it's given me a interesting twist and Ichi has to be dominating, it wouldn't make sense in the story if he wasn't. **

**Please Review, want to know what you guys think and if I should give another one shot a go!**

**Warnings: A whole bunch of stuff, lol you should get your tissues handy for this yummy threesome xD**

Shiro glanced over to his boyfriend who had let out a long sigh as he stepped out of there black Lamborghini, his breath coming out as white smoke as it filled the cool December air. Grimmjow was never a fan of the cool weather, the one thing the bluenette had despised about moving to Canada was there cold winter, that and the large amount of snow that seemed to assault them none stop for a good three and a half months. Then again there where always the perks, the people where nice, food was good and when winter did die off there springs where wet but beautiful and you always had a nice warm summer to look forward to, that and they had great coffee.

"This is new."Grimmjow spoke suddenly as he eyed the dark scripted sign. Lucifer, _oh well this sounds promising.  
_  
"Ya my co-worker said I should check 'er out, said the bartenders really hot."Shiro explained with a large grin as they locked eyes.

"Well then at least we'll have somethin' to stare at if the place is shit."Yanking the heavy black door open as he spoke, Grimmjow allowed his boyfriend to enter first before following suit, assessing the interior of the bar as they entered. Deep crimson red painted the walls with black trim through the hall way and finally stopping once they met a long black silk curtain, pulling it aside they walked into the dimly lit bar. Dark, almost black sapphire walls were what appeared before them, red roses decorated through out the room in small accents that sat in crystal vases that sat on sleek black tables. The honey toned light gave the room a surprisingly warm feel to it, off setting the dark brown stained bar quite nicely, and lighting up the many bottles that adorned the back of the bar.

"Place is dead."Shiro mumbled as he took at seat at the bar, slipping off his charcoal colored coat and placing it on the back of his chair before pulling off his thick wool scarf and black leather gloves, watching his boyfriend do the same.

"Well you said it was new, probably still getting known."Tapping a foot as Grimmjow spoke waiting for the damn bartender.

_Fuck, any body who could serve them a damn drink would be great._

"Good afternoon gentleman sorry for the wait."Both men jumped as the low baritone voice spoke out from behind them causing them to jerk around so they could view the man who had spoken.

The man left both Grimmjow and Shiro with slack jaws, wide eyes and no voice to be found. He stood at about 5'11 and had a lithe build, strong muscles showed through the tight black clothes that adorned his body. There eyes traveled from the bottom to top, taking in the man's long legs that wore designer slacks, fitting him like a glove. An impossibly tight black tee shirt stood the chance of ripping against his muscled arm, and his black vest sat over top making his warm tan skin stand out beautifully. Finally they took in his face, warm honey brown eyes shone back at them well plump lips smirked at there shock, but the most surprising thing of all was the mass of orange hair that sat a top his head. Warm colored strands sat in a spiky mess, sticking out in every direction well few fell over his forehead and into his eyes. All in all the man was one of the hottest things they had both ever seen; something about him was absolutely captivating.

The bartender couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he watched the men slowly pick up there mouths from sitting atop of the bar. Brown eyes gleamed as the men strived to regain there composure and they found him leaning towards them as he spoke.

"What can I do for you two?"His smooth voice warmed there bodies like liquid fire had been poured over them, heating them from the cool wind they had faced before they entered the bar. A spicy yet musky scent seemed to fill the air around them, causing there eyes to flutter close as they inhaled the devilish scent, dear god it was like heaven.

Tapping his long tan fingers on top of the bar, the bartender waited patiently for his two customers to reply. Where they nervous? This had him wondering for what exactly had they come here for, just a drink or maybe something a little more?

Shaking his head Shiro finally managed to snap himself from the wonderful daze the gorgeous man had caused him to be sent to, the loud tapping dragging his mind back to present time to realize he had been openly gawking, not that he really cared but him and Grimmjow probably looked like a bunch of idiots.

"Beer for me."The albino tried to speak as even as possible but he thought it sounded weak, and strained as he shifted his eyes around the bar to try and focus on anything but the attractive man who intended to serve them.

"Oh right, I'll take a scotch."Grimmjow finally spoke up dumbly as he openly raked the lithe form of the orange head before him, not really caring about decencies; the guy probably got it all the time, no harm in adding another notch to the list.

"I never asked you what I could get you to drink I asked you what I could do for you today. Now if you want drinks then I'll be the one to choose for you and believe me you'll like them, now tell me what are you're names?"The orange head laughed as he spoke, a light yet deep sound was what resonated from him as he did so and both man found it very distracting, it was an extremely enticing sound that left them with a small tingle in there bodies and they found they could really give two shits less what the man put in front of them to drink.

"I'm Grimmjow and this is Shiro, you?" Grimmjow asked as he watched the man mix different colors of alcohol together, hands moving so fast he found it hard to keep up.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and, are you here for business or perhaps pleasure?"Ears burned with the way Ichigo spoke the word pleasure, as if it was the most exotic, mind blowing thing you could ever imagine, they where suddenly extremely interested in what _pleasure_ Ichigo had to offer them.

"What do you mean?"Grimmjow asked with a cocked brow as the mixed drink was set down in front of him, a deep red in color and as he brought it to his nose he caught a faint sent of berries and something else and the taste set his taste buds into a infinite dance as the wonderful flavors played along his pallet, never had he ever tasted something so delicious, so intoxicating in itself.

"Holy shit, this is fuckin' amazing! How the fuck-"A tan finger was brought to plump lips before the orange head winked at Grimmjow.

"It's a secret, but trust me when I say it'll help you relax, which you need to do."Cocking a slim blue eyebrow as he watched his boyfriends purple drink get set down he wondered just what was in the drink and how the hell did Ichigo know he needed to relax, was it that obvious?

"Whoa."Was all Shiro could say as the cool taste of peaches with slights hint of mint soothed his throat, washing away the harmful feeling of a sore throat.

"Feel better?"There bartender asked as he took another sip of the delicious drink, causing him to furrow his brows in confusion.

"How did you know I wasn't feeling good?"Grimmjow was shocked at Shiro's words, he had no idea that the albino wasn't feeling well, if he would have known that then he would have canceled and told him to stay in, _Idiot. _

"When you first walked in you had your coat buttoned all the way up, not only that but you wore a rather thick scarf, from your appearance I would say that you are a more laid back guy that prefers to not deal with extra clothing, only wearing it because you don't want to fall even more sick, sore throats can be brutal this time of year." Shrio stared in complete awe at the man before him, all he had said was very true, which was almost mind boggling that he could get that from just a simple scarf.

"Well that's all great but that could have meant a ton of things, why the fuck did ya give me my drink? Who says I need to relax?"Ichigo smirked at the bluenette and let out another throaty laugh as the man eyed him suspiciously.

"Because you seem to hold a lot of tension in your shoulders which could be caused from recent stress, that's why I said you need to relax."He explained and watched as Grimmjow's shoulders slumped in realization, muscles relaxing as he leaned forward into the bar, placing his arms on the table, fiddling with the sleeves of his finally pressed midnight blue button up.

"Interesting."Shiro watched his teal haired boyfriend fiddle about as he processed the odd information, blue brows nit together as he thought about his stress, well it sure as fuck didn't help that he hadn't had a fucking decent day off in a month, it was all work, work, work with no fuckin' time for relief and it was starting to weigh on the both of them.

"Business I'm assuming, but then again in my line of work business and pleasure usually go hand in hand."Gold eyes flickered up to catch the smoldering look the orange head was sending him, causing Shiro's throat to constrict and become dry once again. Taking a nice long drink before he spoke up, Shiro took notice of how his bartenders brown eyes swam with a warm fire that spoke of dangerous things.

"What do you mean business? You've already served us what more is there to it?"Grimmjow had spoken before his boyfriend had a chance to, taking the words right out of his parched mouth.

"Didn't your friend tell you what sort of business I supply Shiro?"Ichigo asked with a sly smirk as he eyed the two. This man was dangerous, that face seemed innocent but there was something that was hidden very deep that spoke trouble and seemed to be compelling the two to want to have a taste.

"No."

"This is not only a bar but it's also a, well I guess you could say, counseling office." A large grin broke across the berries face as he spoke, flicking his wrist as he mixed the drink in the silver tumbler, flipping it into the air with a delicate flick and then bringing it down with out even a partial glance as he poured Grimmjow another drink.

"You and half the other bars in town."

"For sex."Both men nearly choked to death on there drinks, red liquid shooting from Grimmjow's mouth and onto the floor leaving the orange haired bartender to frown at the new mess that had accumulated.

"Sex?"Shiro asked, coughing out the word as he pounded a pale fist into his chest and watching Ichigo nod.

"Is that even legal?"A sly smirk played on his lips as he spoke, Grimmjow pondered the thought of all the bars they could have went into they chose some sex bar with a gorgeous strawberry to serve them, _in many ways. _

"Oh many cops know about it, Lucifer is a _very_ popular hang out for many of the men and women in the police department."With that million dollar angelic smile and those innocent brown eyes you'd never think that the orange haired bartender would ever speak of sex, but Shiro couldn't help but think that that was just a mask to help pull you in.

"I bet they do."Shiro mumbled as he downed the last of his drink, savoring the cool flavor that coated his throat. Enjoying the pleasant feeling, that was until he noticed Ichigo's warm brown eyes watching him, honey orbs drinking in every inch he could find of the silver haired albino, causing him to shift unconsciously in his seat to settle the warmth that was beginning to spread through out his body.

"Well we don't need sex counseling thanks, as tempting as ya are we're doin' just fine by our-"

"You sure about that Grimmjow? Long nights at the office having to leave your boyfriend home all alone, gets pretty lonely and soon enough you just become to tired, things become boring and old and soon enough you just don't give a shit any more."Ichgio's words shot through Grimmjow like a bullet right to the heart, making his mouth gape open and his mind to begin to race.

_How the fuck did he know?_

"How did you…"

"It's not hard to figure out most of the couples I help are in the same situation as you."Ichigo spoke as he began to remove the men's crystal glasses off the table before reaching out towards Shiro and tapping on top of the table.

"Take a seat."Shiro furrowed his brows in confusion as he watched Ichigo, why the fuck did he want him to get onto the bar?

"Don't worry I'm not going to bite, I'm just going to give you a little demo, you can tell me to stop whenever you please."Looking back at his boyfriend Shiro cocked a brow in question. Grimmjow had no fucking clue what was going on but decided there was no harm in trying, this bartender obviously new a hell of a lot more then he thought he did, what was the worst that could happen?

Shiro got up from his seat and hoisted himself up onto the polished bar top, swinging his long legs over so they sat flat in front of him, his dark blue denim jeans becoming more pronounced against the deep color or the wood. A tan hand came up to his chest causing golden eyes to question the man in front of him, having an alluring smirk given to him, Shiro felt his heart speed up when plump lips grazed his ear.

"Trust me when I say I won't do anything you won't enjoy, now lay down and take off your shirt."He couldn't help himself, his eyes fluttered closed at the sound of Ichigo's voice, deep and smooth like liquid fire that had him weak in the knees.

"When things get to the point that they have for you two, the dominant male in the relationship tends to become lazy, or rather focus on pleasuring himself only because it's what's most easy." The two men listened to the bartender, watching him slip tan fingers into Grimmjow's silver tie, loosening the silk till it came undone.

"You're saying I'm a shitty lover?"Grimmjow hissed out, making the question appear more of a statement and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that you have come to a bump in the road, you're tired, over worked and for the first time in your life you just don't know what to do to please him."As he spoke Ichigo began to slip the bluenettes tie over Shiro's eyes, making sure to block out any line of vision.

"Things have become boring and repetitive, what you guys need is a simple change of pace."With that Shrio let out a startled gasp as cool metal connected with his wrist, causing him to raise them but he soon realized he had been cuffed to the bar, _Where the fuck did he get the cuffs from?_

Grimmjow was in complete shock, he hadn't even seen Ichigo pull out the cuffs because his eyes had been glued onto his boyfriend, who now had either of his hands cuffed to the silver rails on the bar. He watched as Ichigo skillfully hoisted himself onto the bar in one swift motion, smoothly settling himself onto of his boyfriend.

"W-What?"Shiro breathed out, his voice coming out a breathy whisper as he felt the slight weight settle over his lap, causing him to squirm beneath his captor. His heart pounded in his chest like a loud drum, every sense was awakening. The rich scent of Ichigo's cologne was attacking his nose like a heavy drug, dragging him under with the rich musky tones.

"Just relax."Ichigo purred into the albino's ear, his honey eyes locked onto Grimmjow who looked like he was debating on whether to let it continue or just grab Shiro, go home and fuck him himself.

Long fingers traced up his boyfriend's chest, causing him to arch into the small touch. The berries warm tan skin contrasting greatly with Shiro's pale form, heavy breaths coming out as the silver haired male relished in the intense feeling the surrounded him. A man, no a complete stranger was touching him and he was enjoying it, Shiro was either completely insane or extremely deprived.

_More or less a little bit of both._

The albino's thoughts suddenly diminished as something smooth and wet ran up his chest. Oh shit Ichigo was licking him, teasing a zig zag trail along the man's abs and up to his nipples to circle lazily.

"O-oh fuck, h-how is this suppos' ta help again?"Shiro sputtered out, practically speaking Grimmjow's mind, but the man found it quite hard to speak as he watched the delicious orange head assault his boyfriend.

"Not tha' I'm complainin' it's just NG-AH!"

"Fuck."Licking his lips as he spoke out, Grimmjow found it almost impossible to breathe. It had been so long since he had seen the younger man writhe in pleasure and he wanted to be apart of it.

"Mmm Shiro do you like that?"Ichigo asked causing the man beneath him to buck in response, rubbing his clothed erection against the Ichigo's own. The bartender had never met such an enticing group as the two in front of him, they where absolutely bewitching.

"Time is extremely valuable Grimm, you need to learn how to take things slow, foreplay doesn't have to be a task, and it can be greatly enjoyed."As he spoke, Ichigo continued to toy with his recent capture, finding absolutely every spot that made the albino moan and writhe.

"F-Fuck, Ichigo….Please more."Grimmjow couldn't believe the words he was hearing, Shiro was actually bagging for more, wanting more from a complete stranger, suddenly it wasn't so hot to be watching his boyfriend get toyed with, yes he was jealous.

"Uh-!"Smooth lips crushed themselves over ivory ones, effectively silencing the sharp moan that spilled out. Shiro felt like he was on fire, his body aching from being overly stimulated. Warm fingers toyed with the button of his blue jeans, undoing them and helping him to feel release. Hissing out as his erection struck the cool air which soon turned into a moan when fingers caressed the shaft delicately, teasing the pre cum over the head, making Shiro whine into the kiss.

"Grimmjow."Honey eyes where alit with lust as he reached out for the bluenette, leading a hand to his boyfriends newly freed erection. Grimmjow watched as Shiro shuddered and moaned when his hand made contact with the solid member.

"Close your eyes and feel him, taste him, touch him and remember every small detail, every shudder and moan that you create."Ichigo whispered against Grimmjow's lips, watching heavy lidded cyan eyes as he spoke until there lips molded together stopping any more words from being said. Ichigo hummed in pleasure when strong hands raked into his hair, tugging him deeper as he allowed the bluenette to explore his mouth and he couldn't help but think how delicious he tasted.

Letting out a low growl, Grimmjow tugged on tangerine strands, savoring the small whimper that escaped the bartender's mouth. Grimmjow hadn't been this turned on in fuck knows how long, he needed this, _they_ needed this.

Shiro squirmed a little as he listened to the loud kissing noises that seemed to echo around him, he wanted more from the two men, he wanted to be explored, shit he wanted this to continue because if they stopped now he would probably snap and kill someone.

"Grimm."His husky voice caused both men to separate, panting as they turned to view the desperate male who lay straining against his cuffs, a deep frown marring his face and Grimmjow found his eyes traveling down the heaving chest, taking in the deep ridges of muscle and smooth white skin.

Reaching out both Ichigo and Grimmjow trailed there fingers over the cool marble white skin, grinning when Shiro arched into there touch. Cyan eyes twinkled when he tweaked hardened nipples making his boyfriend moan well white teeth sunk into his lower lip.

Ichigo shifted lower till he was face to face with Shiro's weeping erection, flicking out his tongue to collect the pool of pre cum, groaning at the flavor, deep and musky, sending Ichigo's brain in a spin and he found himself yanking down the rough denim to rake his nails over the albino's sensitive flesh on his thighs.

"Ahhh!"Shiro cried out as blunt nails raked into his thighs, causing pain to shoot into his spine making him tingle from the new sensation. Grimmjow was always rough in bed, but this was something entirely new, not being able to see was driving him up a fucking wall, everything was heightened and with the combination of Grimmjow assaulting his upper body and Ichigo on his lower he was ready to explode.

"Fuck Grimm, O-Oh fuck, fuck."A feral grin split onto Grimmjow's face as he listened to his boyfriend find a sudden lack of vocabulary. Shiro was a smart man, despite his bad boy appearance he was quite the brainiac and that was one of the things Grimmjow loved about him; appearances can be deceiving after all.

"Cum for us Shiro."Both men purred into Shiro's ears causing white to engulf his vision. There deep husky voices played his body like a violin, tugging him higher and higher as his body shuddered out his orgasm, muscles tensing against his bonds as he arched off the bar.

"F-F-Fuckin' eh."Shiro managed to mumble out as he came back to earth, listening to the two men chuckle at his loss of words.

Grimmjow watched carefully as Ichigo undid his boyfriend's cuffs, setting them down onto the bar so he could help remove the tie. Shrio kept his eyes closed as the blind was removed, letting his eyes adjust before he opened them to the harsh light. Flickering golden eyes open, Ichigo came into view and wore a large grin on his face, until he was set into the pair of cuffs himself and it was Shiro's turn to grin, eyes flicking over to see the evil smirk that was plastered on his boyfriends face.

"Um, well this is interesting, pay back I'm assuming?"

"You catch on fast strawberry."Grimmjow let out a deep throaty laugh when Ichigo cocked a slim orange brow, deep fire lighting up his eyes from the newly found nick name.

"Trust us, you'll love this Ichi, let me return the favor."Shiro purred and Ichigo let out a long groan at Shiro's words. Oh yes he would most definitely enjoy this.

Leaning in Shiro began to undo the small buttons to the black vest, slowly peeling off each layer of clothing that adorned that lithe frame. Cool fingers played along Ichigo's chest well warm ones ran there way up his spine, causing him to arch his back.

"Here we go."Grimmjow announced, pushing Ichigo forward so he was laying flat against Shiro, undoing his black slacks and pulling them down to reveal red silk boxers that formed to a nice firm ass causing Grimmjow's mouth to water before quickly yanking them down. Ichigo let out a sharp yelp as his boxers where yanked off him, tugging against his hard on and causing him to shift uncomfortably until he rubbed against the man beneath him, both letting out low groans as they rubbed together.

Shiro reached down to grasp orange locks into his hand, gently bringing the bar keeps head up to his level and bringing there lips together. Giving a harsh nip to the pouty white lower lip, Ichigo purred against the albino's mouth when a long tongue came out to play, letting his tongue hang out, Shiro smirked as Ichigo brought out his own muscle, letting there tongues tangle before they crashed there lips back together.

Suddenly everything seemed so much more interesting as Ichigo felt a slight lick over his hole, he groaned heavily as the slick tongue probed his entrance, making him struggle against his cuffs until he finally lost complete balance when a finger entered him.

"F-Fuck."Lying against Shiro's chest Ichigo attempted to catch his breath, he hadn't bottomed in quite some time and it was making his whole body tremble in excitement. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have someone dominate you, god he could be a sadistic fuck sometimes, but it all came in part and parcel with who he was. Being an Incubus it was his own nature to want to seduce and bed tons of men and women, but these two, they where different, he could have lots of fun with them for quit awhile.

"You want more Ichi?"Grimmjow ran his tongue up the orange heads back, tracing up his spine, over his shoulder and up to his ear to whisper his words, making both the berry and Shiro shiver in excitement.

"Should we give ya a lil' lesson of yer own?"Shiro purred against Ichigo neck causing brown eyes to flutter closed.

"If you uncuff me we can continue both lessons, besides since ya both walked into the bar I've been imagining just how tight your ass really is Shiro."Ichigo chuckled out as he gazed up at Shiro, smirking when golden eyes became heavy with lust and the berries grin only grew as he heard the click of the cuffs being unlocked and once he was done he bringing his hands around to pull Shiro into a demanding kiss, his right arm coming around to find Grimmjow to pull him in, the three men coming together, tongues flicking out to taste each others flavor, dancing together until Ichigo was seeing stars, Grimmjow had found his prostate.

"Oh fuck yes!"Arching his chest out, Ichigo moaned as talented fingers played against his body, down to his man hood to give him once, twice, three pumps before the long digits where removed from his entrance.

"Grimmjow."A low growl erupted from the very displeased berry causing the man behind him to laugh out, deep and husky as he gave the strawberry a hard smack to the ass, making brown eyes go wide in shock and a small gasp to be pushed from his chest.

"I can't wait any more Ichi, I want you now."Shiro grinned at his boyfriend's words, Grimmjow was never one for patients, neither of them where, in fact this was the most foreplay they had endured in forever, and it was only going to get better.

"And what are you smiling about huh? I'm not one to be gentle Shiro."Ichigo husked as he nuzzled the albino's neck well he pulled long pale legs up, his jeans having been discarded sometime ago and giving Ichigo full access to the smooth white flesh that was just begging to be clawed at.

"I don't want ya ta be gentle. Fuck me as hard as ya can."Shiro groaned out as Ichigo's thick member slid in between his ass cheeks, making him bite his bottom lip in anticipation.

"As you wish."Gold eyes shot open, white brows shooting up to his silver hair line as pain shot up his spine making him claw into tan arms. Ichigo had skillfully sheathed him self in one go, making the poor albino see stars as he struck into his prostate, pain and pleasure rocking his body uncontrollably, but the bartender didn't stop, he kept his ruthless pace as he pounded into the tight heat below him, striking that sweet spot every time.

"F-F-F-FUUUCK!"Shiro's mind was officially a pile of sweet nothing. No thought could enter his mind except ruthless pleasure. The man above him was a monster, brown eyes burning him as he watched from a heavy gaze.

Soon it was Ichigo's turn to howl in pleasure, as the bluenette entered him, slamming in hard and making his grip tighten on the edge of the bar. There was only so much Grimmjow could watch before the string keeping him together snapped and the animal in him came out, it had been caged up for so long that there was no way it would pass up such a delicious opportunity that was set out in front of him.

"G-Gawwwd Grimmjow, harder, fuck YES!"Ichigo panted out as he was pounded into, the force causing his hips to snap forward harder into the poor albino bellow him. Shiro's eyes had rolled closed quite some time ago, all he could do was moan underneath the two men. His blunt nails had began to tare into the taught muscles in Ichigo's arms, sending small rivulets of blood down his arms and onto the bar.

The three men moved together in perfect harmony, an unbelievably fast pace had been set causing the three to become lost in lust and pleasure. There bodies where on fire as they pounded away. Shiro had turned to the metal railings that lined the bar, trying to keep himself from falling off, slipping away but it was impossible and what seemed all to soon he was spilling his seed onto him and Ichigo.

"Ohh fuc-uck!"The albino cried out as a state of euphoria filled his body, sending his toes curling and muscles tightening, well he practically lifted himself off the bar table. It became a train reaction as all three bodies tensed, harsh growls ripping through the air as they all came. Ichigo continued to pound into Shiro as he spilled his seed into that incredibly tight heat, causing the albino to whimper slightly at the harsh action to his spent body.

"Shit!"Grimmjow hissed out as he came, tearing sharp canines into Ichigo's tan shoulder, the metallically, sweet taste of the orange heads blood causing his scenes to swim as he rode out his ecstasy.

"Well if that doesn't spice up someone's sex life I dunno what will."Shiro whispered out beneath the two men, making them all let out tired laughs.

"Glad to be of help."Ichigo spoke out with his dazzling smile, bright brown eyes shinning with devilish glee as he eyed the albino beneath him.

_These two would most definitely become fun to have around. _

**XXX**

"Fucking cold, fuck you snow!"Grimmjow growled as he stepped out of the sleek black sports car, slamming the door, giving the tire a small kick with each foot to help remove the snow that had accumulated on each foot.

"God do ya ever stop bitchin' about da cold?"Cyan eyes glared over to his boyfriend as they moved towards there new favorite getaway.

"No I don't, I'll be extremely happy when all this shit melts and we get back to warm weather, then maybe I can take to you the beach, go for a little swim?"Shrio let out a loud snort at his boyfriend's proposition, the only reason he would want to go to the beach would be to fuck in the water or something, not that he had a problem with it he just wished Grimmjow would just state what he wanted instead of playing innocent. Fucker was anything but innocent.

When they entered through the heavy black door, Shiro found himself taking in the interior once again, the place always held such a mysterious feel to it, maybe that's what kept bringing him back, plus the sexy bartender of course.

"Place is dead as usual, or maybe we jus' come at the wrong time."Grimmjow commented as they took there seats at the bar, running his hands along the polished wood surface Grimmjow found himself grinning from ear to ear, like a cat who had just gotten his fresh cream.

"Or the right time."Shiro chuckled out, thanking who ever was up there that the place was dead a good portion of the time when they arrived.

"Well hello there gentleman, how are you to today?"The deep baritone voice that had captured the two men the first day they entered was now flooding there ears, making them jerk around to view there most favorite bar keep.

Deep orange hair contrasted nicely against the deep blue button up that laid smooth against strong muscled arms. Long legs where covered by his usual black dress pants but today he chose to adorn a tie, which had both Shrio amd Grimmjow grinning in excitement.

This man had them both completely enraptured, it was something about him, whether it was his eyes, voice or hair, or maybe it was just the way he touched them but he had them hook line and sinker. The plus was that there relationship had never been better and they had begun to believe that Ichigo had a lot to do with it. Of course neither men new exactly what game they had began to play, they had fallen for an orange haired devil, counseling away there sexual woes and enticing them with the most pleasurable words.

Warm Brown eyes flickered with a sinister mirth as the bartender eyed his two favorite play toys.

"So what will it be today gentlemen, business or pleasure?"

**A/N:So what did you guys think? *gets nervous* I hope you liked it ^^; Odd enough this idea came to me in a dream and I just had to give it a try, my first one shot so please be kind lol, even though I know you will C= **

**XoXoXo- Caitie **


End file.
